Rio: University stories
by GalaxyWarrior
Summary: Hello, You noticed that the story changed, I updated it, there will be more characters and much more mystery and action.
1. Prologue-The Winter

PROLOGUE

Winter. The first thing that you think of when someone says winter, it's snow, ice or cold. On a mountain near a village in a country that is today known as Russia, walked a man. He was wearing a long robe with a hood, he had a brown beard all covered in snowdrops. He was holding his long sword prepared for any attack, but he soon collapsed on the soft snow.

,,_It is over''_ he thought ,,_Damn these witches...Natasha, I am so sorry, take care of our children''_

A small red puddle was forming around him, he closed his eyes, took his last breath and said:

Боже, пожалуйста, защитить их, (God, please protect them).

He was dead, he didn't fell the cold anymore.


	2. Chapter I-The Case

Volodya, a thirty-five years old banking company owner and an interpol undercover detective turned on his television, it was almost four A.M, but he could not sleep. Volodya switched to CNN.

The reporter, a blond woman with green eyes and white skin started talking.

-And again, trouble in Montana, the notorious killer who calls himself ,,The Montana Lodger'' struck again. He took the lives of two young adults who were as the witnesses say camping there for their anniversary, for more news Robert May.

The scene now changed and in the foreground stood Robert, an mid-aged reporter with brown curly hair, brown eyes and some freckles beneath his eyes.

-Hello Rebeca, and yes unfortunately two lives were lost.

-Is there any info on their identities? Asked Rebeca.

-Yes they are a couple from Kansas their names are Jack and Sandra Smith, as you said they were here for their anniversary, what's interesting is that the killer found them and killed right behind the motel where they were staying, the first who noticed was the motel janitor, he immediately called the police.

-Do they have any comments on this?

-No, I have tried to talk to them, but they refuse to tell us anything for the time being.

As soon as Robert finished his sentence Volodya's phone rang.

He took it and answered it.

-Hello, Volodya, it's me.

-Hi Humphrey, I see that you are having some trouble with that lodger, said Volodya with a calm voice.

-He is…and um, I

-Need my help, finished Volodya.

-Yes, we all do.

-I'm on my way.

-How long will it take you to come here.

-About an hour, hour and a half at the most.

-Okay, I'll see you than.

-Bye, said Volodya and broke the line.

He slowly got up and walked over to his closet. He changed his shirt and took a pair of two guns.

Thirty-five centimeters long with exploding shells.

When Volodya was finally finished with preparations he left his large manor. He walked through the enormous garden, entered his black hummer, and started driving.

He arrived to Montana in as he said on hour.

Police officers were still investigating the crime scene, Volodya walked over to Humphrey.

-Humphrey hey, said Volodya with enthusiasm in his voice.

-Hi, long time no see, said Humphrey and shook his hand, Dude come here I got to introduce you to someone.

The two men walked over to another man, a tall guy with straight hair and black skin.

-Blacksad, buddy I want to introduce you to somebody, said Humphrey and pointed to Volodya.

-Hello, said Volodya and shook Blacksad hand, my name is Volodya, Volodya Voinovich.

-Blacksad, Blacksad Tyler, answered he.

-Volodya was the one who solved the university mystery.

-You're the one? Said Blacksad with amazement.

-Humphrey likes to excaudate I merely helped.

-And Volodya always liked to be modest.

They laughed a little bit.

-So, any leads.

-No, nothing no fingerprints, no footprints, nothing, said Blacksad.

-But we found this, although I can't understand a thing , said Humphrey and took a piece of paper from his pocket, and gave it to Volodya.

Volodya carefully examined the piece of paper, he was shocked.

-What's the matter? Asked Humphrey.

-The final piece of the puzzle.

-What?

-It's the last verse of a patriotic song, do you remember what happened back in college.

-You cant be serious, said Humphrey.

-I am.

-Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here, said Blacksad.

-We'll tell you, but not here, said Humphrey, come on, let's go to my house.

The three of them entered Humphrey's police car.

-You should leave your hummer here, it's muddy you will get stuck.

-Okay, said Volodya as he entered the car.

They quickly drove to Humphrey's house in the woods, he and Kate always preferred a quiet place than the city, unlike Volodya.

Their house, a large two flat cottage wasn't far from the motel.

When they entered through the reinforced wooden door, Humphrey said,

-Kate, honey I'm home.

-Ok I'm upstairs, I'm goona make dinner soon.

-We have some visitors, just so you know.

-Fine, I'll make a few extra dishes.

-If it bothers you Kate, you don't have to cook, said Volodya.

Kate immediately rushed down the stairs.

-Volodya, is it really…

-Yes it's me, said Volodya and smiled.

-Well you changed since collage, you're even taller, seriously how tall are you.

-Two, ten.

-I wish Humphrey changed.

-Hey.

-Oh, I'm sorry I offended you your majesty, and anyway Volodya don't be silly of course I'll cook for you guys.

Kate left the room and went to the basement to get some food, as she left, Humphrey's two sons and daughter came to see him.

-Daddy, they all shouted.

-Hey, said Humphrey with happiness.

-I didn't know that you had three kids, said Volodya.

-Yeah, kids say hello to my old friend.

-Hello sir, my name is Claudette, said the first kid.

-My name is Ronald, but everybody calls me Runt, said the boy in the middle.

-And my name is Steven, but my friends call me stinky because I always get dirty when we play outside.

-Kate always has a nerve breakdown when he comes from school, added Humphrey.

Volodya smiled.

-Well, my name is Volodya, I'm here to help your dad with something.

-What? Tell us, said Runt.

-Yeah, is it a super secret spy case.

-Now kids, don't bother Volodya, and anyway it's your bedtime.

-But dad, we're bigger now, we can stay up longer.

-No, do you remember what happened last time,

-You mean when mom made you clean the house, while she went shopping, said Claudette.

-Exactly.

-But dad…

-I said no and I mean it this time.

-Don't worry kids, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, added Volodya.

-Really, said Runt.

-Of course, promise, but you have to go to bed now.

-Oh cool, we'll go to bed, we promise, said all three at the same time and left the room laughing and pretending to be police officers.

-I gotta say, you are good with kids.

-Believe me, the worst is yet to come, when my kids hit puberty I thought I was going to drop, seriously when Natasha was about to go to school one day, she noticed that her hair is messy and she started crying, then I had to explain to her that hair doesn't have to do with anything.

-Woah, how old are they.

-Mikhail is fifteen and Natasha is thirteen.

-They are already that old, time really went by.

-Yeah, but I would never went back.

When Kate came back, she was carrying two bags of soup and four plates of instant meals.

Dinner is ready come to the kitchen.

When they all entered, Blacksad finally spoke.

-So, can you now, please tell me about that song.

-Yes, said Volodya, the story about that song starts all the way back in college, the college that changed our lives.

-Of course it wasn't really college since we were all fifteen year old, said Kate.

-I understand, please continue.

-It all started twenty years ago…


End file.
